


Taking Care

by elsewherewolf



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Father/Son Incest, Fingering, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, bottom!Herc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elsewherewolf/pseuds/elsewherewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In response to a kinkmeme prompt asking for a competent, toppy Chuck and a Herc who is finally forced to give in to his desires, however taboo they may be.  Cue Herc getting wrecked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Care

In retrospect, Herc should have seen this coming. Late Saturday night, and he'd gone out with Chuck at his son's insistence they needed to blow off some steam. All of them, but especially Herc because he was a frustrated, sexually inactive senior with a real need to get drunk and have fun. Chuck's words.

He'd tried to resist, though probably not as hard as he could have, and that was mostly because Chuck rarely wanted to do anything with him, so nights like these were blessings.

He'd been nursing his second beer of the night when Chuck passed by, towing some pretty young blond behind him.

"This could be you," Chuck had whispered, on his way past. 

Herc had just ducked his head and stared into his drink, because... Christ, Chuck was his _son_. Beautiful, daring, very aware of his own sexuality and just how to put his body to use, but also his _son._ And that was fucking unfair, because if he'd been anyone else, Herc would have let himself be seduced by now. Fallen hard, and offered himself up, but- Yeah, there was just that one little problem. Which Chuck kept telling him wasn't a problem, because it didn't bother him and nobody else needed to know.

Herc didn't see how he could sleep with his son _without_ anyone knowing about it, but maybe he was just approaching things far too logically. He hadn't decided yet if that was a flaw or a blessing. Chuck had told him plenty of times that he overthinks things and if he just stopped doing that, he'd enjoy life a lot more. And have more sex.

Now, glancing over his shoulder to where Chuck's grinding that poor boy into complete submission, Herc thinks he's probably right. Maybe it's the beer. He hasn't had any in forever, and he's already got a pleasant buzz going on. Then again, Chuck's right - 'sexually inactive senior' was the exact phrase - and there's something else he hasn't had in forever either.

When Chuck catches his eye, for once he doesn't look away. 

_What are you doing, Herc? That's your boy._

Except he's not a boy any more, is he? He's all thick muscle and perfect bones and promise. And Herc wants him, oh _fuck_ does he want that, any way he can get it. Chuck's still watching him, a sinful smile playing on his lips, and Herc shifts on his seat, has to turn away again before he embarrasses himself. 

There's a reason, he tells himself, that society frowns on this shit. 

But why should they get their knickers in such a twist, it's not like Chuck doesn't want it too. He's made it perfectly obvious, even without the Drift. 

"Hey, Dad." Chuck's breathless, collapsing onto the seat opposite his. "You're not dancing?"

"Doesn't look like it."

"I might be heading out anyhow, with James. You don't have to stay if you don't want to, we'll be all night."

Herc looks up to where James is hovering close by, waiting. Chuck raises an eyebrow, catching his attention again. "Unless you have a better idea."

"Me?" Herc drains the rest of his beer, picks his jacket up and shrugs into it. "You kids have fun."

"Fuck's sake, dad. I saw you, watching me." Chuck leans across the table, and for a second Herc's heart shudders because he thinks Chuck is going to kiss him, right here in the middle of everyone, and- But he leans too far for that, his mouth instead by Herc's ear.

"I want you, too. You think I survived bombing the apocalypse to just sit on the sidelines for the rest of my life, waiting for the only one I've ever wanted to come to his fucking senses?" He leans back a little, though he's standing now, both hands on the table. His eyes are bright, and Herc knows that they can see all the way inside him. "We drifted together," Chuck continues. "I know everything there is to know already. So what do I tell James?"

"Tell him maybe another night," Herc says, finally giving in. 

+

"You're blushing!"

"You're my son! I've bathed you, in the past. Kissed bruises better, told-"

"When? When did you ever have time for that?" Chuck sighs, shakes his head and covers Herc's mouth with his hand for a second before letting it drop. "No, don't. I'm sorry. I..."

"Yeah, I know. Hey, Chuck? Go easy on me, okay?"

Chuck doesn't answer, starts backing them up across the room towards the unmade bed, until Herc feels the backs of his knees hit the edge of the mattress and Chuck just pushes at the centre of his chest, watches him fall back. Herc can feel the heat coming off him, the intent in his body when he nudges Herc's thighs apart and steps between them. 

"Let go of it," Chuck mutters, pushing Herc's jacket off his shoulders. "Thinking so hard. Just enjoy this."

"It's easier for you, you're young enough not to care."

"Why should I? Why should _you_? They've had so much from us already, there's nothing left but this. And I'll be fucking damned if they'll take this from us too. So you're right. I don't care. Take off your shirt."

Apparently, Herc's too slow, because Chuck takes over, pulling so hard that Herc's sure he hears something tearing. Chuck tosses the shirt, cupping his hands around Herc's cheeks, his jaw. "See, I don't think it'll take all that much to make you lose this composure."

"Probably not. But at the moment you're all talk and no action, so..."

And Chuck is still so easily goaded, Herc thinks, as his son's mouth descends, collides almost painfully with his. It's brutal, as kisses go, and not what Herc wanted, but it's what he's getting so he goes with it, his fingers raking through Chuck's hair, holding on. He shuffles back across the bed when Chuck comes down over him, and when his head hits the pillow, the kiss softens out, slows down. It's nothing like he imagined it might be. Chuck is quiet like the calm before a storm, stroking down through the hair on Herc's arms only to take hold of his hands and lift them, arrange them on the pillow over his head. 

Herc watches him carefully, trying like hell to figure this out. Where did it even come from, this attraction? How did it start, what made Chuck decide to ever even mention it? And he knows that the easy answer is the Drift, but it's more than that, he could swear it is.

"How far d'you want to go tonight?"

"Just do whatever feels right, Chuck."

"I know what I want to do, but you have to tell me if I start a page or two ahead of you, dad. I don't- Okay, this... This is a little weird."

"Y'think?"

"No, not this." Chuck laughs, making Herc feel even more bloody self-conscious than he already does, put on display as he is for his son. "Just... I had this idea in my head of how it might go when you finally saw the light, and I don't know how I knew you'd be like this."

"Like what? What am I like?" Herc can feel himself flushing again, and hates that it's so easy for Chuck to do that to him. 

"Relax. God, why do you even take my shit? No, never mind. Let's not get into that yet. Where was I?"

"What you want to do to me," Herc reminds him, a little hoarse. He feels almost whorish, laid out the way Chuck wants him laid out, erection straining against his jeans and - yeah, that happened while they were kissing, didn't it? Whorish because he'd take anything Chuck dished out right now, just to fucking feel something - feel _him_ , most of all. That fire, the drive to be perfect, the fight and the fury all directed at him.

"Yeah. That. I'm going to watch you come with my hand on your cock. Then I'll use that slick - believe me, I'm expecting a hefty load, you haven't gotten off in a long fucking time - to fuck you. Fingers or cock, I don't know, haven't decided-"

It's at that point that Herc makes some strangled sound that he isn't even sure came from him, not really. "Fingers," he groans, closing his eyes as Chuck unfastens his pants. It's not because he doesn't want Chuck's cock - he really, really does - he's just not sure he'd be able to take more than fingers yet, and he doesn't want to ruin anything by having to tell Chuck no. "Please."

"Oh, fuck." Chuck pushes Herc's pants down, followed by his briefs, and wastes no time wrapping a spit-slick hand around his cock.

And it's too much already, all at once, Chuck stroking from base to tip and pressing in to Herc's side, kissing his throat, the curve of his chin, his mouth. Herc takes the tongue that presses between his lips, tries to remember if he was always this vocal during sex. The sounds he's losing to Chuck's kiss are ones of desperation and relief, loud and needy and he starts to move his arm, wanting to touch Chuck's skin, but finds his hand pressed back into the pillow.

"Later you can," Chuck tells him, moving far enough away that when Herc opens his eyes he can see the red stain of effort across Chuck's throat, the storm starting to break in his eyes and the challenge in the set of his mouth. "Right now you're all mine."

It's all Chuck's ever wanted, Herc knows that. He's said as much, often enough. 

Herc nods, an involuntary shiver going through him when Chuck rubs at the head of his cock. 

"You ever had it this good, dad?"

 _Oh, shit._ The word makes him hot, instantly. He tries to turn his face away, but Chuck tells him to stop hiding, just fucking give it all up, _please._ So he opens his eyes and lets Chuck have every bit of his shame, and see every single way in which he wants this to never end. Not tonight, not any other night, because he loves this boy, is _in_ love with this boy, and he would give everything up to be with him. Time and time again.

He digs his heels into the mattress on the next upstroke, feels everything start to tighten. And Chuck just keeps going, his hand firm and warm and coaxing and it's good, it's better than any damn thing and when Chuck kisses the side of Herc's open mouth and says _come for me_ , it's so sweet and filthy that Herc can't help but give in to him. He comes hot and messy and wracked with shivers, utterly wrecked. A slow collapse, afterwards, his feet sliding across the sheets, boneless.

 _Where did you even learn this shit?_ He almost wants to ask, so it's likely a good thing that he can't speak.

"I knew you'd be this hot. Fuck. I wish..."

Herc stares at the ceiling, still trying to catch his breath. His heart's still hammering, and he can only make a vague, shapeless sound when Chuck tugs his jeans and briefs the rest of the way off. He curls his arms underneath the pillow, trying to lift his head to see something of whatever Chuck's doing, but slams it back down when Chuck's fingers curve into and around the head of his cock, gathering the slick come up, and Herc knows what comes next because Chuck told him. 

"Hey, turn over."

It's a slow process, as heavy as Herc feels, but he manages it, turns onto his stomach, arms folded beneath his head, face turned to the side but it's still not enough to see Chuck.

But then there's the slick slip of a fingertip over his ass, curving in to tickle gently at his rim. Something about the sensation makes the soles of his feet prickle, and he groans something he thinks is Chuck's name, his still sensitive dick protesting at being pushed into the mattress.

Chuck has patience, which is something new. Herc wonders where it came from, maybe just from waiting for him, but still. He's being patient, bending now and then to kiss Herc's back. Working slowly to ease the first finger past resistance Herc doesn't even know he's giving, can't seem to fucking control until Chuck tells him to breathe, to relax, that this will be good and better and _I know you can take this, dad._

Feeling the length of Chuck's finger inside him, finally, Herc feels himself melting into the sheets. He hadn't known it could feel so good, had no fucking idea. And when Chuck twists his finger, starts to move it slow and measured? Herc's whole body seems to get slacker still, wanting to make it easier.

Wrong or not, it's the most alive he's felt in a long, long time. 

He tightens up again at the push of a second finger, but Chuck is there again with the reassurance and it doesn't matter that it takes him some time, they have all night. His ass feels stretched, and for a moment like it's too much, but it passes and he surrenders again. He's not sure if they're even words, it's more likely just rubbish he's spouting, that it's good, that Chuck can go just a little deeper, please, oh God and fuck that's good right there, right _there_. His cock is showing greater signs of life, of recovery, and Chuck's grunting a little too with the effort, quickening the pace of his thrusting, searching fingers, muttering things to Herc that make him squirm and rub his dick against the sheets, needing to come all over again.

It still takes time, and Chuck drawing him up onto his knees helps, the hand cupping his sac, rolling his balls gently while Chuck keeps fucking him, two long, rough fingers and Herc's arms shake as his second orgasm hits, makes the world turn grey for a few seconds.

"Wow." It's Chuck's voice, and Herc forces his eyes open, still panting hard. "You good?"

"Yeah." It's all he can manage to say, still shivery with it. He moans, low, when Chuck's fingers leave him, shudders. "Chuck..."

"Yeah, dad?"

"Don't leave me." It's the most vulnerable thing he's ever said to Chuck, and he can blame the sex for that, but... Yeah, he means it. He _really_ means it.

There's a pause, deep silence for a moment, until Chuck puts his hand on Herc's back, light. "I won't. Stuck with me now. Hey, uh."

Herc turns over again, looking up at Chuck, his eyes heavy.

"Before you fall asleep. I may need some help here." He grins, taking Herc's hand. "So take care of it."


End file.
